Winter's Too Cold
by loser in the gutter
Summary: Its raining, and he's all alone on chirstmas. a songfic based on Ryan Gillmors Winter's to cold for lovers RoyEd one shot


Part songfic, part story. Go figure.

**BEGIN!**

_Rain, falling out of the sky, like a tear, falling out of my eye._

_I'm freezing, better get home alone, in the cold ,I just wanna go home._

Ed pulled his hood onto his head. The light rain that had started this morning was now pouring buckets, and he was already soaked to the bone. He shuddered under the dawning of the building he was next to and braced himself for more cold. Ed stepped back into the rain and continued his long walk home.

_Well it's late in December and I've got no warmth to hold me._

_Now something about this don't seem right._

Ed struggled to find the right key in the dark. Not only was it dark, but the rain was making everything that you might be able to see blurry. After trying almost all of his keys, he finally managed to open the door to his little apartment. Ed sighed and put his soaking coat over the shower door to drip dry. He then did the same with the rest of his clothes, them being just as wet as the coat. He looked out the window, wearing only his (fresh, dry) boxers and tank. Ed sighed, thinking about why the hell he was alone on Christmas.

_So I lay down in bed alone, and crawl beneath the covers._

_And dream of a boy I know._

'_Cause winter's just too damn cold for lovers._

Ed's new comforter was the most feather filled blanket you could possibly imagine. But he always was cold. No matter how many layers he wore, there was no heat like the heat of another body.

"Roy," Ed whispered into the pillow, tears beginning to fill his eyes. The pillow still smelt of the man. His whole essence was etched into the bed. Ed needed to get a new one then. "Roy, please. Please come back Roy." By this time Ed was crying as much as the sky outside.

_Love, is like a fire within._

_And it burns, down over the ice._

_And my heart, starts beating again, with a kiss,_

_Yeah that would be nice._

Ed never could remember his dreams after Roy left him. He would just sleep and wake up. So in the morning, after waking, Ed put the kettle on the stove and got 2 mugs out. Half a spoon of sugar, strong, with just a few drops of milk, and for Ed, 5 spoons of sugar, black. Old habits die hard, I guess.

_I wish that I could be without him._

_It's even too cold in spring._

_Another winter gone without him, but it's my thing._

_I'm just so cold and lonely._

After his coffee and getting dressed, (tight jeans and a black T over a red long sleeve) Ed decided to clean the house. I mean, there wasn't anywhere else to go, anything else to do. So he got to work. First the kitchen- dishes, cabinets, counters, floor. Then his room- dusting, bed, sorting and putting away clothes, and vacuuming. Off to the dreaded bathroom…

_Well it's late in December and I've got no warmth to hold me._

_Now something about this don't seem right._

_So I lay down in bed alone, and crawl beneath the covers._

_And dream of a boy I know._

'_Cause winter's just too damn cold for lovers._

_Winter's, just too damn cold for lovers._

Once happy with how clean the apartment was, Ed decided to relax and watch some television. But, of course, there were only Christmas specials and junky Christmas crap on. And even if he did want to watch it, there was no one to watch it with. Ed sighed. The rain was still coming down, not as hard as the day before, but still pretty damn hard.

Ed clicked off the TV and went into the closet. He felt around for a long time until he found what he was looking for. A big box of pictures.

When he and Roy were dating, Roy had insisted on taking a camera EVERYWHERE they went. So in the box there were pictures of many things…

Ed eating an ice cream cone…

Roy leaning over to feed the ducks at the zoo…

Roy holding Ed behind by the waist in front of a boat…

Ed deep in a book…

Roy holding a sleeping Ed…

Soon Ed had piles of photos all over his floor. There was a pile for him and Roy kissing, for just Ed reading (there were a lot), for Roy at work, and some just at random places. The piles were tall, short, fat, wide, skinny, everything. Some where even of scrap books that Winry and Al had made for him.

Ed wiped the tears on his face with his sleeve when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Merry Christmas, brother!" was the first thing Ed had heard that morning besides himself crying. Ed hugged his younger brother. "Hey, Al." Al gave Ed a strange look.

"What, did I interrupt something?" Al smiled. But it quickly faded as he saw his older brother look down. He watched as a tear fell onto the already wet ground. "Brother?"

"I don't really want to talk right now, Al. okay? Just go. Your wife is waiting." Ed felt bad for closing the door on Alphonse, but he had to. He just couldn't face him right now. He knew his brother would understand, right?

He heard his brother knock on the door again. Ed sighed and stood up, putting down the picture of Roy eating pasta. The knocking kept up even after Ed said that he was coming.

"Dammit, Al! I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Ed was starting to think that having a front door completely across the house from his room wasn't the best idea. It took a lot of walking to get there. Ed put his hand on the handle. Al was probably waiting for an apology. Ed sighed and opened the door.

"Hey, Ed." Ed looked up to see a soaking wet Roy Mustang. His mouth was smiling, but Ed could see the pain in his eyes. Roy could definitely see the pain in Ed's.

"What the hell do you want?" Ed ordered. Roy sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I deserve that."

"Damn right."

"Ahem, anyway, Ed, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was wrong to leave you. I just was too preoccupied with work that I felt overwhelmed. But now I realize that you made work worth while. You were the reason I got up in the morning. Ed," Roy looked questioningly at the blonde he was looking down at. All he could see was hair. Beautiful hair, but not Ed's face.

Ed wiped away another tear. '_That bastard_,' he thought to himself. '_Coming back here trying to bring back our… relationship. Bull. It wasn't a relationship. He just used me.'_

Roy put a hand under the blonde's chin and tilted his head up. He got a glare for doing to.

"Ed," he said. "I love you."

Ed looked into Roy's eyes for the longest time, trying to find some hint that he was lying. There was none.

"Bastard." Ed said with a smile and kissed the dark haired man.

**END!**

Yay! My first songfic/ oneshot is done! PLEASE REVIEW!

Thankies.


End file.
